


Monsters in the night

by HarleyJade



Category: Ylvis
Genre: lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJade/pseuds/HarleyJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a monster in Bård's bedroom! Who could safe him from getting eaten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny-paws from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiny-paws+from+tumblr).



> This is a birthday present to beautiful, kind and wonderful Laura (tiny-paws from tumblr). I hope you enjoy :-*

Little Bård woke up with a small cry, shooting up into a sitting position on his bed. That dream had been really scary. He dreamt that a monster had followed his family, and eaten his parents, his big brother Vegard, and was now chasing him! Good thing it was over now.  
But then he heard a sound, and snapped his head to the side.  
There, in the corner! A mysterious, scratching sound! As if something hidden in the shadows was waiting for him to fall asleep again, just to attack then, and maybe eat him!  
Bård’s small fingers tightened into his blanket, pulling it higher up his body, until only his eyes were visible in the semi – dark room. He shivered as he kept his gaze on the corner where this odd sound was coming from. The little nightlight in the form of a bear was barely enough to illuminate the corner, immersing the room into horrifying shadows.  
He blinked and tried to hide himself deeper under his blanket when he saw movement. Something was definitely moving there!  
Bård gulped, and then slid out of his bed, moving slowly to his parents’ bedroom. It was even darker here, but he advanced into the room until his leg met his parents’ bed. Grasping blindly, his hand met flesh and he shook the bed’s occupant awake.  
“Pappa! Hei, Pappa!” he called quietly, trying not to let the monster hear what he was saying.  
His father murmured quietly, then turned towards him. “Bård? What’s wrong? Why aren't you in your bed?“  
“There is a monster in my bedroom!”  
His father blinked at him, then sighed. He had to get up early the next morning for work. His alarm clock showed that he only had a good three hours to sleep anyways.  
“Bård, there is nothing there. You just had a bad dream!“  
“But – “  
“It’s late, so go to sleep! If you fall asleep quickly now, everything will be fine in the morning! You are already five years old, you are a big boy now!”  
When Bård didn't move, he got up, took his son by the shoulders and brought him back to bed. Bård tried to resist, but his father tucked him in quickly.  
“See Bård, the room is completely safe. Go to sleep now!”  
And with that, little Bård was alone again.  
Bård felt tears welling up in his eyes at the obvious show of disregard, didn't his father care that this monster was going to eat him?  
But another scratching sound caught his attention, and he shivered fearfully.  
Slowly, he got out of bed again, and padded back to his parents’ bedroom. He circled the bed this time, to shake the other occupant awake.  
“Mamma! Hey, Mamma!”, he called, adding a pat to one shoulder for good measure.  
A yawning voice answered him. “What is it, Bård?”  
“There is a monster in my room.”  
From the other side of the bed he heard his father sighing. “Not again, Bård. I already brought you to bed a second time, it’s enough now!”  
His mother sat up in bed and pulled her young son into a hug. Bård tried to bury himself into his mother’s warm embrace, he was safe there. But then his mother started to speak.  
“Bård, there is no such thing as monsters. And now go bed, we have to get up early in the morning. Be a good boy!”  
And Bård was dismissed from the hug, the warmth, the safety of his parents’ bedroom.  
When Bård made his way back to his own bed, he tried to be brave, but still the tears fell from the young boy’s eyes, and he sniffled miserably. His parents wouldn't believe him, and the monster was scratching yet again, making a plan to devour him for dinner!  
With a shiver, Bård turned around, and made his way to the last occupant of the house, his last hope. His big brother. He was tall, and strong, and smart, the monster wouldn't dare to follow Bård to Vegard’s bedroom.  
Bård reached the room and opened the door slowly. Vegard was so brave, he even slept with a closed door! Silently he made his way to his brother’s bed, but did not reach out to wake the dark haired boy. He wouldn't believe him anyways, Vegard didn't believe in monsters.  
A sob escaped him, and Bård closed his eyes, curling his arms protectively around himself as he cried. He could here the monster scratching just outside the door, how long until it got bold enough to follow him into the room and just haul the little boy away with him?  
A sleepy murmur followed one of his sobs, and Bård opened his eyes, his gaze meeting his older brother’s.  
“Bård? Did you have a bad dream?“ Vegard asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
The youngest hung his head sadly. His brother was sure to yell at him for waking him up, and he would call him stupid and a baby. Still, he found himself answering.  
“There’s a monster in my room.”  
“There is?” the question was asked with sleepy curiosity, and Bård felt his hopes rising full blast. He nodded.  
Vegard looked at him for a moment, then stretched with a grunt. “Can you show me where?”  
Bård nodded again, went to the door and pointed to the corner of the hallway the monster was now cowering in. “Do you see it?”, he asked, hoping for a positive answer. That would mean his brother would make the monster go away.  
Vegard yawned as he started walking towards the indicated spot, but didn't answer. Bård started to whimper, Vegard was getting much too close to the monster, it could hurt him!  
But the older boy stopped before the corner and for a moment simply stared into the shadow there. Then:  
“So you are the one scaring my little brother?” Vegard asked in his best intimidating tone, his voice rising the longer he talked. “What the heck is wrong with you? Don’t you have anything better to do than creeping around someone’s room and scaring children? Go away, you stupid bully, before I get really angry and hit you, you coward!”  
Their parents of course heard him from the room next door and couldn't suppress a giggle. What wonderful sons they had, if they only would sleep at night!  
Vegard wasn't finished yet. “See, Bård? There is two of us here, that means that there’s more of us. So if this monster doesn't go away, it doesn't stand a chance against us!”  
He turned around to Bård. “Is it gone yet?”  
Bård nodded vigorously, a big grin plastered all over his face. “Yup!” he said happily, bouncing on the soles of his feet.  
“Good.” Vegard threw one last glare at the shadow, then moved back to his bed. “I’m going to sleep then. Good night, Bård!“  
And without further ado, he climbed under his covers and closed his eyes.  
Bård kept standing in the hallway, unsure how to proceed. He decided to go back to his big brother’s bed.  
“Vegard?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Thank you for scaring that monster away… but… what if it comes back to my room in the night and I’m all alone? I don’t think I can beat it up all by myself…” Bård kept standing in front of the bed, and moved uncertainly from one foot to the other.  
Vegard didn't answer, but lifted his blanket with one hand and moved over to the other side.  
Bård accepted the invitation and got into the warm bed to snuggle up to his big brother.  
Vegard put an arm around him. “Good night, Bård!”  
“Good night, Vegard. And thank you. I love you!”  
“I love you too, little brother.”  
And both boys slept peacefully until the next morning.


End file.
